Senior Citizen: Gundam Wing
by NewtypeS3
Summary: What if the gundam pilots were senior citizens? No INTENTIONAL character bashing. A possible explanation of Duo's condition...


Mobile Suit: Gundam Wing: Senior Citizen  
  
By: S3  
  
This Fanfic is dedicated to ItsumodemoRelena, my friend. As well as MblowOt5, fellow MSTer and friend.  
Disclaimer: I Don't own Gundam Wing, or else I'd not be writing this.  
  
  
The year is After Colony 252. The Gundam pilots are retired, and reside in the Eve Wars Retirement Home. Old and forgotten, the pilots have a meager existence that involves Tapioca pudding, Bingo, and Salsa dancing.  
All was quiet, with the exception of two electric wheelchair motors. Usually, the retirement home was eerily quiet. Today would prove to be an exception.  
"Yeehaw!" Duo Maxwell, now 72, shouted as he zoomed past Heero.  
Duo hadn't aged much since he piloted Deathsythe Hell Custom. His hair was still brown, his face was wrinkle-free, and he looked like he was 16, not 72. This was due to a little-known genetic flaw. Internally, he was aging normally, and would die of old age like any normal person.  
"Come on Mr. Maxwell..."an orderly grumbled as Duo zipped by her.  
Spinning around another corner, Duo schlooped into the cafeteria. Inside, Wufei was in line getting lunch.  
"What?!" Wufei protested, slamming his walker on the ground repeatedly, "No Tapioca pudding?!? Injustice!!"  
As Heero pulled into the cafeteria, he saw Trowa, age 71, pulling out a chess set. It was a custom set, made with the remains of the Gundams. Heero had pieces made from his Wing Zero. Duo's were made from Deathsythe Hell. Trowa's were made from Heavyarms. Quatre's pieces were made from his Sandrock. Wufei's pieces were made from Altron.   
"Heero," Trowa rasped, shuffling toward him, "want to play chess?"  
"Hnn..." was his silent reply.  
What ensued was a chess game that lasted only ten moves to do--yet took ten hours to complete. This was partially due to strategy, but mostly due to their age. When it was over, Heero had lost.  
"Mission: failed..." Heero muttered, fingering a red self-detonate button under his wheelchair's armrest.  
Trowa's eyes visibly widened. Well, his only visible eye widened-who knew what his other eye, covered by his gray-white hair, was doing.  
"Everybody!! Down!!" Trowa rasped, in fear as he ducked under the table.  
Quarter's ducked under a table, badly banging his head in the process. Wufei started hobbling out to the hallway. Duo didn't hear Trowa's faint warning, because he was hitting on another orderly. They waited... and waited... Eventually, Trowa looked up from behind his hiding place, and saw that Heero had fallen asleep. Smiling, Trowa signaled for Heero to be taken to his room.  
"What's all the commotion?" Relena Dorlan (now 73 and carrying an oxygen tank) wondered as she wheeled in.  
"Heero lost to Trowa again at chess." Wufei explained.  
Pulling up beside Heero, Relena whispered, "Heero, wake up..."  
Heero reacted violently, almost as if he was electrocuted, slamming down the self-detonation device on his wheelchair. The wheelchair glowed red, then bright white. With a rather loud noise, the wheelchair exploded.  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeerr-*cough**cough**wheeze**wheeze*" Relena started to shout, but was cut short by a lack of lung space. She erupted into a loud coughing fit.  
The orderly Duo was hitting on earlier sighed. 'Not again.' she thought to herself. Sighing, the orderly pulled out another wheelchair from a nearby closet.  
"Where are you going?" Duo asked, obviously perturbed.  
The orderly placed Heero in his wheelchair and wheeled him off to bed. The excitement over, the pilots filtered apart. This left Wufei to demand more Tapioca pudding.  
"Injustice!" he protested.  
  
Owari!  
  
Well, I just wanted to re-issue a 'special' version of this fic to a new audience. It's the same idea as the Star Wars movies. So sue me. Anyway, I just wanted to explain away Duo's condition. If you ever watch season one of Gundam Wing (Episodes 1-26), you'll notice that he looks the same as when he does in the second season - AND Endless Waltz! I figured that Duo simply had a... genetic defect in his system. One that prevents exterior aging. Also, the two Gundam Wing wars have become known as 'The Eve Wars.' Go fig.  
  
Tata!  
S3 


End file.
